pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Phenac City
Phenac City is a small city built around a desert oasis in southeast Orre. The entire city is surrounded by a wall that keeps out the harsh desert winds. Most of the buildings within Phenac are built of stone. In the center of town there is a large, ornamental fountain that serves as both decoration and a rich display of Phenac's water supply. According to a resident in Phenac City, the mayor's grandfather, the first mayor and founder of the city, drew water to this formerly barren place. The inhabitants of Phenac are generally good-natured folk; however, they are very suspicious of the citizens of Pyrite Town. Gossip about the criminals of Pyrite Town is always a popular topic, so people who announce that they come from Pyrite are met with suspicion. The presence of the Pre Gym and Phenac Stadium has instilled a deep interest in Pokémon training amongst the residents of Phenac. Many s prepare their Pokémon so that they can challenge Justy or compete in the nearest Colosseum. The mayor's house is located to the west of the Pre Gym. In , Bluno, Rosso, and Verde also appear here, blocking the three exits: the main entrance, the entrance close to Mayor Es Cade's house, and the one across Mayor Es Cade's entrance. In , Cipher will invade and take the place of many of Phenac City's citizens. All female peons will be disguised as , while the majority of male peons will be disguised as s. Exceptions include Forgs, who is masquerading as the Athlete usually seen running around the fountain, and Kapen, who is disguised as a Poké Mart shopkeeper. Phenac Stadium In the very northern area of Phenac is Phenac Stadium, a giant dome-shaped Colosseum containing several gigantic waterfalls within its walls. The stadium was closed after Realgam Tower opened a short distance west of Phenac; however, some Trainers still come to the stadium's floor in search of battles. In , the abandoned stadium was used by Cipher as a hideout during their attempt to take over Phenac City. Pokémon Center Phenac's Pokémon Center is notable in that its basement is home to the region's only trading station. Here, Pokémon can be traded between Orre, Kanto ( ), and Hoenn ( ). Pre Gym The Prestige Precept Center, known locally as the Pre Gym, is located in the north-central area of town. It is the closest equivalent to a in Orre. The first floor contains an instructing area as well as a Pokémon battle arena. The basement contains a series of simulated habitats (grassland, pond, rocks, and desert) ideal for training Pokémon to adapt to various areas. The leader of the Center is Justy, also known as the PreGymLeader. Mayor's house Located at the far west of town near the western gate, the Mayor's house is where Phenac's elected official works. In Colosseum, Mayor Es Cade is initially met here, though Miror B. and his lackeys later arrive to crash the house. In , Es Cade's replacement, Mayor Trest, can be met here, though he is initially missing and held captive in the Pre Gym's basement during Cipher's invasion. Gallery Phenac City Pre Gym.png Pre Gym Phenac Stadium.png Phenac Stadium }} Category:Orre locations Category:Colosseum locations Category:XD locations Category:Cities